


Remember tonight for it is the beginning of always

by DoctorSmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afghanistan, M/M, Memory Loss, Parentlock, Presumed Dead, Reunion, Secret Relationship, Single Parents, War, but not really
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSmith/pseuds/DoctorSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quella mattina (come tutte le mattine), per prima cosa i suoi occhi si erano posati sulla fotografia che teneva sul comodino di fianco al letto. Impresse nella carta fotografica, due persone si guardano negli occhi nel giorno più felice della loro vita, cercando di trasmettere all'altro la valanga di emozioni che stanno provando. Gioia. Spensieratezza. Allegria. Amore.<br/>Il cuore di Sherlock si spezzò ancora una volta al solo pensiero."<br/>Tratto dal capitolo 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oggi è un giorno triste per Sherlock Holmes

**CAPITOLO 1 - OGGI È UN GIORNO TRISTE PER SHERLOCK HOLMES**  
  
  
 

Sherlock Holmes scese dal taxi e si guardò intorno. Sembrava un giorno come un altro: una chiamata di Lestrade  e lui che molla tutto. Ed eccolo lì, ad attraversare uno dei classici nastri gialli che recintano le scene del crimine.  
Ma quel giorno non è come gli altri.  Quel giorno Sherlock aveva bisogno di qualcosa che riuscisse a tenergli la mente impegnata, tutta la giornata se possibile, lasciandolo alla fine talmente stanco da finire in un sonno senza sogni. Talmente stanco da fargli dimenticare, anche solo per un attimo, ciò che aveva perso esattamente un anno prima e che gli mancava ogni minuto di ogni giorno.  
Quella mattina (come tutte le mattine), per prima cosa i suoi occhi si erano posati sulla fotografia che teneva sul comodino di fianco al letto. Impresse nella carta fotografica,  due persone si guardano negli occhi nel giorno più felice della loro vita, cercando di trasmettere all'altro la valanga di emozioni che stanno provando. Gioia. Spensieratezza. Allegria. Amore.  
Il cuore di Sherlock si spezzò ancora una volta al solo pensiero.  
Oggi è un giorno triste per Sherlock Holmes. Oggi è l'anniversario del giorno in cui perse il suo John.

Un rumore improvviso riportò Sherlock alla realtà: mentre rifletteva, il suo corpo aveva messo il "pilota automatico" e l'aveva portato all'ingresso di un vicolo.  
Lestrade stava parlando con un giovane poliziotto ma appena lo vide lo congedò e si diresse verso di lui.  
"Ah, Sherlock. Sei arrivato finalmente. Abbiamo trovato un corpo in quel cassonetto laggiù" disse il DI, indicando in bidone a metà della via.  
"Ferita da arma da taglio. Lavorava..."  
"È stato l'amante della moglie. L'ha lasciato qui sperando di farlo passare per un regolamento di conti tra bande. Noiosooo!" lo interruppe il detective, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
"Speravo mi avessi disturbato per qualcosa di interessante".  
"Pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto piacere anche un caso banale, specialmente oggi" si giustificò l'ispettore.  
A quelle parole, Sherlock lasciò cadere la propria maschera, solo per un secondo. Abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Ti ringrazio" mormorò con un filo di voce. Quei pochi secondi permisero a Greg di vedere quanto profondo fosse il dolore dell'amico.  
Dopo qualche istante, Lestrade cercò di cambiare discorso.  
"Allora, come sta Hamish? Fra qualche giorno sarà il suo compleanno no?".  
Gli occhi del moro si illuminarono solo udendo il nome della persona che gli aveva permesso di continuare a vivere, che era e che sarebbe sempre stata tutto il suo mondo.  
"Sta bene. L'ho lasciato con Mrs. Hudson questa mattina. Complimenti Gill, hai una buona memoria! Compirà 4 anni la settimana prossima. Faremo una piccola festa a Baker Street, sarebbe felice se ci fossi anche tu".  
"È Greg! E verrò con piacere" rispose il DI con un sorriso.

In quel momento si avvicinò la giovane recluta che stava parlando con Lestrade prima dell'arrivo del detective.  
"Signore, laggiù c'è un uomo che afferma di aver visto qualcosa. Vuole parlare con lei".  
"Grazie Ferguson, arrivo subito" gli rispose Greg dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
"Sappiamo chi è l'assassino,  ma ci servono comunque delle prove" sospirò l'ispettore verso Sherlock "vieni con me?".  
Il moro alzò le spalle. "Non ho niente di meglio da fare..."  
Sherlock seguì Lestrade, gli occhi fisso sullo schermo del suo cellulare, già alla ricerca di un nuovo possibile caso sul suo sito.  
"Salve signore, sono il DI Lestrade, di Scotland Yard. Mi hanno detto che lei ha visto qualcosa che può aiutarci nelle indagini. Intanto mi può dire il suo nome?"  
"John Smith"  
Sherlock si pietrificò. Conosceva quella voce, non la sentiva da molto tempo.  Ma non era possibile!  
Gli occhi sgranati ancora fissi sullo schermo del suo iPhone, Holmes continuò ad ascoltare la conversazione tra i due, cercando di capire se il suo cervello gli stava giocando un brutto scherzo. Sapeva che sarebbe stato più facile alzare gli occhi, ma non ne aveva il coraggio. In più in quel momento la fiducia nei propri sensi era molto scarsa.  
"John Smith?" Chiese Lestrade perplesso.   
"Mi scuso ma non posso darle il mio vero nome" rispose l'uomo educatamente "non lo ricordo. Questo è il nome che mi hanno assegnato mesi fa".  
Il cuore di Sherlock perse un battito. La sua mente gli stava dicendo che non stava sognando, che era tutto vero. Doveva solo alzare gli occhi e confermare i suoi sospetti.  _Coraggio Holmes!_  
Finalmente lo fece. Il cellulare che aveva tra le mani cadde, attirando l'attenzione dei due uomini.  
"Sherlock!" esclamò Lestrade vedendo la sua espressione "Stai bene? Sherlock!"  
Il detective non rispose, gli occhi fissi in quelle pozze del colore dell'oceano che non vedeva da così tanto tempo...  
"Non è possibile..." riuscì a dire dopo qualche secondo.  
Anche lo sconosciuto spalancò gli occhi.  
"Mi conosce?" gli chiese, pieno di speranza. Sherlock annuì lentamente, incapace di fare altro.  
"Sherlock, sai il suo nome?" gli chiese Lestrade, ansioso.  
"John..."  
I due uomini abbassarono lo sguardo, uno sconsolato, l'altro furioso.  
"Non è divertente Sherlock! " lo ammonì Greg.  
Il detective si sbloccò. "Che?! No, no, no. Non hai capito! Il suo nome è davvero John! "  
"Ok, il suo nome completo?"  
Sherlock riportò gli occhi sullo sconosciuto.  
"John Hamish Watson-Holmes. Lui è mio marito".


	2. In attesa di spiegazioni

**CAPITOLO 2 – IN ATTESA DI SPIEGAZIONI**  
  
  
  
Entrambi gli uomini spalancarono gli occhi per lo stupore, ma per due motivi completamente diversi.  
"Ma tuo marito è..." cominciò Greg appena riuscì a riacquistare un minimo di controllo.  
"Lo so" rispose Sherlock, ancora sbigottito "o almeno così credevo fino a cinque minuti fa".  
"Marito? Ma io non sono gay..." esclamò l'altro, che non aveva seguito minimamente lo scambio tra il detective e il DI.  
A quelle parole Sherlock sentì nuovamente quella fitta al petto, quella in corrispondenza del cuore. Cercò di mascherare il suo dolore ma non ci riuscì.  
"Oddio! Mi dispiace. Quello che intendevo dire..."  
Il moro abbassò lo sguardo e alzò una mano per fermarlo. "Non fa niente..."  
"Ma come è possibile che lui sia qui?" si intromise il DI, un po' per il bene di Sherlock, un po' per curiosità personale.  
"Mi hanno trovato dei giornalisti della BBC. Vagavo nei pressi di Kabul, in Afghanistan. Avevo delle ferite profonde ma non mortali: secondo i medici sono stato catturato, probabilmente torturato ma in qualche modo sono riuscito a scappare. Almeno questo è quello che mi hanno raccontato. La prima cosa che mi ricordo è che mi sono svegliato in un letto d'ospedale al St. Mary's, qui a Londra. Non ho idea del perché io fossi in Afghanistan o di che cosa sia successo."  
Sherlock e Greg rimasero in silenzio, il primo tentando di elaborare quanto appena ascoltato, l'altro semplicemente incredulo.  
Fu John a rompere il silenzio.  
"Tu dici di essere mio marito" disse rivolto a Sherlock "come sono finito là? Ma prima ancora, come sono diventato tuo marito?"  
Un sospiro distrasse Lestrade che si guardò intorno e fu improvvisamente conscio che la loro conversazione stava attirando l'attenzione di molte persone. Sapendo quanto il moro fosse riservato riguardo alla sua vita privata, si intromise dicendo: "Cosa ne dite se ci spostiamo in un luogo un po' più appartato? Il caso qui è risolto, i miei uomini possono continuare da soli. John, mi servirà una tua dichiarazione scritta in quanto testimone, ma questo può aspettare."  
Sherlock e John annuirono, grati.  
  
I tre, quindi, uscirono dal vicolo e si rintanarono in un bar, vuoto a quell'ora del mattino. Ordinarono tre caffè. Gli occhi di John non lasciarono mai Sherlock, in attesa di spiegazioni.  
Il moro giocherellò un po' con la tazza tra le sue mani. Rimase in silenzio ancora qualche secondo, cercando di decidere quale fosse il modo migliore per iniziare, poi annuì leggermente e cominciò.  



	3. Stasera chiamiamo papà, vero? (Flashback parte 1)

  
**CAPITOLO 3 – STASERA CHIAMIAMO PAPÀ, VERO? (FLASHBACK PARTE 1)**

 

   
 _UN ANNO PRIMA_

Il sole fece capolino dalla finestra e lo svegliò. Sherlock, invece che mugugnare infastidito come avrebbe fatto di solito, sorrise. Gli capitava un paio di volte al mese e, fatalità, queste giornate coincidevano con quelle in cui poteva vedere il suo soldato. Si sentivano quasi giornalmente, certo (concessione dovuta al fatto di essere imparentati con il Governo Britannico). Ma una volta ogni due settimane John aveva a disposizione una chiamata su Skype.  
L’unico pensiero coerente in quel momento andava alla telefonata che avrebbe fatto quella sera.  
Il detective decise di rimanere tra le coperte ancora un po’, visto che era appena l’alba. Si girò e abbracciò il cuscino che usava il marito quando era a casa.  
John Hamish Watson (Watson-Holmes in realtà, ma sul lavoro usava ancora il suo cognome), medico militare della RAMC, capitano del Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, era in Afghanistan da quasi quattro anni ormai e presto sarebbe finita anche questa missione. Sherlock non sapeva se l’uomo volesse rinnovare il contratto, non ne avevano ancora parlato. Quello che sperava era che potesse averlo tutto per sé almeno per un po’.

Si conoscevano fin dall’università: Sherlock era al primo anno di Chimica al King’s College di Londra quando aveva incontrato John, un affascinante aspirante medico del terzo anno. Erano subito diventati inseparabili. Si erano sposati poco prima che John partisse per la prima missione. Per Sherlock quel periodo era stato devastante: il suo unico amico, l’unica persona al mondo che lo capiva e lo amava lo aveva lasciato solo. Certo, il moro capiva che era una cosa temporanea, che  l’amore della sua vita sarebbe tornato. Fu in quel periodo che incontrò Lestrade e cominciò a collaborare con Scotland Yard.  
La sua solitudine fu uno dei motivi per cui, durante la prima licenza di John, entrarono in un centro di maternità surrogata. Ne avevano parlato a lungo: entrambi volevano avere un bambino e, mentre John era oltreoceano, Sherlock si sarebbe preso cura del nascituro. In questo modo una parte di John era sempre con lui.  
Il medico militare aveva avuto una licenza di un paio di mesi quando Hamish era nato.  
I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti dal suddetto frugoletto che si insinuò sotto le coperte e tra le sue braccia.  
“Buongiorno Hamish” lo salutò il moro ridacchiando.  
“ ’Giorno papà!” rispose il bambino, abbracciandolo forte.  
Hamish William Watson-Holmes era la sua fotocopia ma per fortuna aveva il buon cuore dell’altro papà.  
“Stasera chiamiamo papà, vero?”  
“Certo tesoro! Sono sicuro che sarà felicissimo di vederti!”  
“Yay!!” esclamò il piccolo cominciando a saltare sul letto e sulla pancia del padre. Sherlock non poté fare altro che ridere di cuore. Il figlio era molto attaccato a John, nonostante non lo vedesse molto spesso.  
La sua gioia derivava anche dal fatto che era quasi un mese che non vedeva il padre: due settimane prima, infatti, il piccolo era crollato dal sonno prima della videochiamata (questa sua attitudine a dormire l’aveva ereditata da John!).  
“Coraggio campione! Che ne dici di una bella colazione?” chiese Sherlock, sempre tenendo il bambino tra le braccia.  
“Mi fai i pancake? Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego!”  
“OK… ma solo se ti alzi dal letto entro tre, due…”  
Sherlock non riuscì a finire il conto alla rovescia che il figlio si era già precipitato in salotto. Ridacchiando, il moro lo seguì.  
La colazione era quasi pronta quando il suo telefono lo avvertì che gli era arrivato un SMS.  
 

_Triplo omicidio a Brixtol. Porta chiusa dall’interno, nessuna arma da fuoco in casa. Vieni? GL_

_Mandami l’indirizzo. Arrivo fra un’ora. SH_

   
Sherlock sorrise. Oggi era come se fosse Natale: la prospettiva di vedere John e un triplo omicidio. Cosa poteva esserci di meglio?  
Il detective servì la colazione al figlio: “Coraggio Hamish, mangia mentre io vado un secondo di sotto a parlare con Mrs. Hudson. Mi raccomando…”  
Il bambino annuì e obbediente cominciò a mangiare.  
Nemmeno a dirsi Mrs. Hudson accettò di badare a Hamish ma  _“solo questa volta! Non sono la tua babysitter!”_  
Appena tornò in cucina, vide che Hamish aveva quasi finito i suoi pancake e stava giocando con la sua ape-peluche.  
“Hamish, so che ti avevo promesso che saremmo andati al parco ma purtroppo devo andare al lavoro. Potrai andare con Mrs. Hudson però. Mi farò perdonare, te lo prometto!” disse il moro baciando il figlio sul capo.  
Il bambino annuì triste: “Tornerai in tempo stasera vero?”  
“Certo amore! Perché non fai un bel disegno e stasera lo mostriamo a papà?”  
Hamish annuì, sorridendo felice.  
“Ciao papà. E prendi l’uomo cattivo mi raccomando!”  
Sherlock si mise il cappotto e poi si voltò, sorridendo teneramente.  
“Puoi contarci!” rispose prima di uscire.


	4. Pronto? (Flashback parte 2)

**CAPITOLO 4 – PRONTO? (FLASHBACK PARTE 2)**  
  
  
  
Sherlock arrivò sulla scena del crimine esattamente un’ora dopo.  
“Ehi geniaccio, ti ha chiamato anche stavolta eh? Gli avevo detto che non avevamo bisogno di te…” disse Donovan, alzando comunque il nastro giallo per farlo passare.  
“Lestrade?” chiese il moro, ignorandola completamente.  
“E’ di sopra, primo piano, terza porta a sinistra”  
Il detective si avviò, senza più degnare di uno sguardo la donna. Era abituato a sentirsi chiamare a quel modo, ormai. In ogni caso, lei e Anderson erano i motivi principali per cui nessuno a Scotland Yard, nemmeno Lestrade, era a conoscenza dell’esistenza di John e Hamish: non gli importava di cosa dicessero di lui, ma non poteva sopportare nemmeno l’idea che quell’epiteto potesse riferirsi anche alla sua famiglia.  
  
Appena raggiunse la scena del crimine, Lestrade si precipitò verso di lui.  
“Ehi Sherlock. Pensavo venissi prima”  
“Ti avevo detto che sarei arrivato entro un’ora e l’ho fatto. Ora, vuoi interrogarmi riguardo al motivo per cui non mi sono precipitato qui immediatamente alla tua chiamata e perdere tempo o vuoi illustrarmi il caso?”  
Il DI sospirò.  
“Tre uomini, tutti tra i 20 e i 25 anni, nessun documento. Ci hanno chiamati perché questo appartamento dovrebbe essere sfitto ma la signora della porta accanto ha sentito delle voci discutere. Ognuno ha un proiettile conficcato nel cranio, ma nell’appartamento non c’è un’arma e nessuno dei tre ha tracce di polvere da sparo sulle dita. In più la porta era chiusa dall’interno: abbiamo dovuto sfondarla per entrare. Sembra sia opera di un fantasma…”  
“Non dire assurdità!” sbottò il detective, fissando l’altro scettico. “Questa è l’opera di un professionista. La chiave è inserita nella toppa ma non sufficientemente per impedire ad una chiave dall’esterno di far scattare la serratura. I fori di proiettile sono precisi, ma non presentano le bruciature che indicherebbero che lo sparo è avvenuto da distanza ravvicinata. Un professionista, quindi. In più nessuno ha sentito nulla: silenziatore. Ovviamente le tre vittime avevano a che fare il mercato della droga. Due di loro hanno il tatuaggio di un cartello messicano, il terzo no. Chiaramente quest’ultimo cercava di vendere la sua merce ai due messicani. Ora la domanda è: chi trae beneficio dalla morte di questi tre?”  
Lestrade lo guardò ammirato: “Chi?”  
“Beh, questo lo devi scoprire tu. Ho già fatto il tuo lavoro abbastanza per oggi. In più ormai è tutto chiaro, non è più divertente”.  
Greg stava per ribattere riguardo quanto “da psicopatico” fosse l’ultimo commento quando il telefono del detective suonò.  
“Pronto?” chiese il detective, senza guardare il mittente.  
“Mr Watson-Holmes?”  
“Sì, sono io. Chi parla?”  
“Sono il sergente Peterson, dell’esercito britannico. Purtroppo devo informarla che questa mattina il convoglio di suo marito è caduto in un’imboscata e il capitano Watson è tra i dispersi. Lo stiamo cercando, insieme ad un altro commilitone, ma per ora non so dirle altro”.  
Sherlock sbiancò. Lestrade vide il cambiamento sul volto del detective e si  avvicinò a lui ma il moro aveva già reindossato la maschera.  
“D’accordo. Mi terrà informato sugli sviluppi?”  
“Certamente”.  
“Grazie”. Sherlock chiuse la chiamata e rimase a fissare il cellulare, ma tutto ciò che vedeva era il volto di John, sorridente il giorno del loro matrimonio.  
“Sherlock?”  
Il detective tornò alla realtà. Ora non era il momento di disperarsi: doveva essere forte e ottimista.  
“Sherlock, va tutto bene? Chi era al telefono?”  
“Oh nulla, avevano sbagliato numero”.  
Lestrade strabuzzò gli occhi. Sapeva perfettamente che il moro gli aveva mentito, non serviva essere un genio per capirlo. Ma poteva vedere chiaramente che la telefonata lo aveva turbato. Stava per farglielo notare, quando il consulente investigativo si voltò e lasciò la stanza.  
  
L’uomo si allontanò dalla scena del crimine quasi di corsa, senza nemmeno notare gli sguardi di disapprovazione che gli lanciavano gli yarders. Si ritrovò davanti al 221 di Baker Street senza sapere come ci era arrivato e, stando attento a non farsi sentire da Mrs Hudson, salì le scale del suo appartamento. Una volta chiusa la porta poté finalmente lasciar cadere la maschera. Il dolore arrivò tutto insieme. In un secondo si ritrovò a non riuscire a respirare, le guance solcate da lacrime. Si accasciò a terra, rannicchiandosi su se stesso, e cominciò a singhiozzare.  
Rimase in quella posizione per quelle che gli parvero ore, esternando attraverso le lacrime tutto il suo dolore, tutta la sua preoccupazione e l’incertezza per la sorte del marito. Improvvisamente un pensiero gli attraversò la mente: Hamish lo aspettava per chiamare John. Un’ondata di nausea lo pervase. Una chiamata che ora era impossibile. Altra ondata di nausea.  
Lentamente si alzò e cercò di rendersi il più presentabile possibile, poi uscì e si diresse verso il piano di sotto.  
Hamish gli corse incontro appena lo vide.  
“Papà!!”  
Sherlock lo abbracciò forte. “Ehi ometto? Ti sei comportato bene oggi?”  
Il bambino annuì.  
“Ora possiamo chiamare papà?”  
Il cuore di Sherlock si fermò per un secondo. Come poteva dire ad un bambino di tre anni che il padre che idolatrava forse non sarebbe più tornato a casa? Non poteva. Semplicemente non poteva.  
“Mi dispiace tesoro. Papà mi ha chiamato prima e mi ha detto che stasera è molto impegnato e che non ci può chiamare. Però mi ha detto di dirti che ti vuole tanto bene e che non vede l’ora di vedere il tuo disegno”.  
Hamish si rattristò e non disse altro per il resto della serata. Quella notte Sherlock gli permise di dormire nel lettone con lui.  
Sherlock non dormì quella notte: si limitò a stringere il bambino tra le braccia e a piangere silenziosamente.


	5. Una brutta notizia (Flashback parte 3)

**CAPITOLO 5 – UNA BRUTTA NOTIZIA (FLASHBACK PARTE 3)**  
  
  
  
Le settimane successive passarono più o meno tutte allo stesso modo: Sherlock si svegliava la mattina (quelle volte che riusciva a prendere sonno per qualche ora e non veniva svegliato dagli incubi) con una fitta al petto. Per il bene di Hamish cercava di far trasparire il meno possibile dalla sua espressione.  
Il bambino, nel giro di qualche giorno, era tornato quello di sempre; d’altronde lui non aveva idea dei pensieri che angosciavano il padre.  
Il moro faceva di tutto per distrarlo e distrarsi. Non aveva accettato altri casi (nonostante Lestrade lo tempestasse di messaggi, che lui ignorava) e passava tutta la sua giornata con il bambino: lo portò a giocare al parco, allo zoo di Reagent’s Park, al museo….  
Non aveva ricevuto più nessuna chiamata dall’esercito britannico. Attraverso i tg nazionali aveva scoperto che l’intero convoglio di John era finito in un’imboscata mentre si dirigevano in un paesino nella provincia di Helmand. Una fonte anonima aveva riferito che nell’ospedale locale erano ricoverate donne e bambini che necessitavano cure mediche. I medici scarseggiavano e dai rapporti il resto del villaggio era disabitato. Nel convoglio c’erano altri due medici e un infermiere, oltre a John.  
La squadra di soccorso giunta sul posto trovò solo cadaveri. Mancavano all’appello solo un medico (John) e l’infermiere.  
Nemmeno Mycroft era riuscito a sapere di più.  
L’angoscia per la sorte del marito attanagliava Sherlock ogni secondo di ogni giorno che passava.  
  
Quel giorno aveva appena lasciato Hamish da Mrs. Hudson e si stava dirigendo al supermercato più vicino quando Lestrade gli si parò davanti.  
“Che ti succede Sherlock? Perché ignori i miei messaggi?”  
“Sono stato impegnato Lestrade, esattamente come lo sono ora” rispose l’uomo, scartando l’altro e proseguendo per la sua strada. Il DI lo seguì.  
“Non mi pari molto impegnato. Andiamo Sherlock! Ho un caso che mi assilla da SETTIMANE! Ho bisogno di te…”  
Sherlock pensò di rifiutare ma l’alternativa era troppo devastante. Magari sarebbe riuscito a distrarsi un po’. Mandò velocemente un SMS a Mrs. Hudson spiegandole che avrebbe fatto tardi e seguì Lestrade.  
  
Quindici minuti dopo erano a Scotland Yard. Donovan lo salutò con un cenno del capo. Nessun commento sul fatto che fosse lì… dovevano essere proprio disperati.  
Passò le successive due ore tra i fascicoli del caso: riuscì a dare qualche informazione in più al DI, che lo osservava lavorare speranzoso. Questo caso era sicuramente un otto!  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dallo squillo del suo cellulare.  
Sherlock lo fissò per qualche secondo, pietrificato. Aveva riconosciuto il numero.  
“Che fai? Non rispondi?” lo incalzò Greg.  
“Pronto?”  
“Mr. Watson-Holmes? Sono il sergente Peterson.”  
Sentendo quel nome, a Sherlock gelò il sangue.  
“Mi duole informarla che qualche ora fa sono stati ritrovati due cadaveri carbonizzati nella provincia di Helmand. Uno dei due è stato riconosciuto come il Capitano Watson. Le porgo le più sentite condoglianze da parte del governo britannico.”  
  
Il telefono scivolò dalle sue mani. Non poteva essere… John non poteva essere… morto. Gli aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato sano e salvo. Una lacrima solitaria gli solcò le guance.  
“Sherlock? Sherlock? Ma che diavolo ti succede?” chiese Greg, notando lo sguardo dell’amico.  
“Sherlock?”  
Una voce che Greg non riconobbe chiamò dolcemente il nome del detective, il quale si girò e fissò con occhi vuoti la persona sulla porta. Era vestito elegante, con un completo a tre pezzi, un ombrello in mano nonostante la temperatura più che mite.  
“Mycroft…” mormorò Sherlock. Le gambe smisero di reggere il suo peso. Sherlock sarebbe sicuramente caduto se l’uomo non lo avesse sostenuto, tenendolo per un braccio.  
“Mi dispiace Sherlock. L’ho saputo solo ora…”  
“Si può sapere che diavolo sta succedendo?” interruppe il DI. “E chi diavolo è lei?”  
“Mi scusi ispettore. Il mio nome è Mycroft Holmes e temo che mio fratello abbia appena ricevuto una brutta notizia. Credo dovrà fare a meno di lui per un po’.”  
Detto questo i due uomini lasciarono il suo ufficio e l’edificio. Lestrade era ancora pietrificato. Sherlock aveva un fratello? E perché lui non ne sapeva niente?


	6. Più di ogni altra cosa al mondo (Flashback parte 4)

**CAPITOLO 6 – PIU’ DI OGNI ALTRA COSA AL MONDO (FLASHBACK PARTE 4)**  
  
  
  
La testa di Sherlock cominciò a girare. Faceva male, ovunque. Il petto gli doleva, tanto che faticava anche a respirare. Un unico pensiero affollava la sua mente: John non c’era più. La persona che aveva dato un senso alla sua vita se n’era andata per sempre. Non poteva essere… doveva essere senz’altro un sogno. Un _bruttissimo_ sogno…..  
Una voce familiare che lo chiamava lo scosse dal torpore. Si voltò e vide il fratello sulla porta, un’espressione seria sul viso.  
Era tutto vero quindi…  
Le gambe gli cedettero improvvisamente. La vista gli si offuscò. Sentì una mano afferrargli il braccio, sorreggendolo. Perse la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio: tutto ciò che importava era John, il suo incredibile, dolce, coraggioso soldato.  
Non aveva idea di come ci fosse riuscito ma quando mise a fuoco l’ambiente che lo circondava si rese conto di essere a Baker Street. Di essere a casa. Era ancora _casa_ quella? No, John non era lì…..  
Sentiva Mycroft parlare (presumibilmente con Mrs. Hudson) ma non colse nemmeno una parola.  
Dopo quelle che parvero ore si riscosse.  
 “Hamish….” Sussurrò il moro, spaventato.  
“L’ho portato a scuola poco dopo che sei uscito” rispose Mrs. Hudson, asciugandosi una lacrima.  
Il moro annuì distrattamente. Il suo volto era tornato una maschera impassibile, quasi non fosse toccato dalla situazione, ma il dolore era leggibile nei suoi occhi. Doveva essere forte… Non poteva crollare…  
Hamish aveva cominciato ad andare a scuola qualche giorno prima. Era un anno in anticipo, certo… ma chi poteva biasimarlo? Con un’intelligenza come la sua….  
Il bambino era entusiasta e non vedeva l’ora di raccontarlo al suo papà. Come poteva Sherlock dirgli che non avrebbe mai potuto farlo?  
Una nuova ondata di lacrime si fece spazio sulle sue guance.  
“Se vuoi vado a prenderlo io” propose Mycroft.  
“No, devo andare io. Oggi è la giornata dei disegni”  
Ogni settimana, alla fine della giornata scolastica, bambini e genitori si ritrovavano per una mezz’oretta e venivano mostrati  dei compiti particolarmente riusciti disegnati dagli studenti.  
“Ora vorrei restare solo…” sospirò il detective.  
Gli altri due annuirono e lasciarono la stanza.  
Sherlock rimase rannicchiato sulla sua poltrona di pelle nera, lo sguardo rivolto all’altra, quella rossa e confortevole, quella che più di una volta aveva ospitato un John addormentato o intento a leggere un libro. Gli occhi gli caddero su un piccolo cuscino rettangolare, posato sulla seduta della poltrona, raffigurante l’Union Jack. La rabbia montò in pochi secondi: si alzò di scatto, prese il cuscino e con un urlo lo scagliò dall’altra parte della stanza. Colpì una pila di fogli, che si sparsero per tutta la stanza.  
Sherlock se ne pentì immediatamente: era un regalo per John. Glielo aveva preso lo scorso Natale, come scherzo. Ma John se n’era innamorato. Gli aveva sorriso e baciandolo dolcemente gli aveva detto che era il regalo più bello che si potesse desiderare.  
Il moro lo recuperò e lo strinse a sé, piangendo lacrime che pensava di non avere, lasciandosi andare al dolore che provava.  
   
E’ così che lo trovò Greg, quando irruppe nell’appartamento in cerca di risposte. Da un po’ di tempo a questa parte Sherlock era davvero strano. Era spesso distratto, lo sguardo assente, più emaciato e cadaverico del solito. E la scena a cui aveva assistito prima non faceva che aumentare le sue domande.  
“Sherlock! Credo che tu mi debba….”  
L’ispettore si interruppe non appena posò gli occhi sul detective. Era rannicchiato per terra, in mezzo ad un mucchio di carte sparse in giro, abbracciato ad un cuscino. Ma ciò che lo turbò maggiormente fu la sua espressione, le guance rigate di lacrime, gli occhi rossi di pianto…  
   
“Sherlock ” sospirò preoccupato, avvicinandosi al moro “ che è successo? Chi era al telefono prima?”  
Vedendo che l’altro non accennava a muoversi si chinò a sfiorargli la spalla. “Rispondimi, ti prego. Voglio solo aiutarti.”  
“Mi ha lasciato” mormorò allora il moro, tra i singhiozzi “ Lui- aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato… Invece adesso non c’è più. Non tornerà mai più! ”  
“Chi, Sherlock?”  
“John.” esalò il detective, appena udibile. “A-Aveva detto che n-non gli sarebbe successo niente…” proseguì con voce malferma, che si affievolì progressivamente fino a spezzarsi.  
“Frena, frena. Chi è John? In che senso non c’è più?  
Sherlock non sembrò neanche sentirlo e continuò a fissare il vuoto, riprendendo poi a parlare tra se e sé, tormentandosi le mani e i capelli, “devo dirlo ad Hamish… C-come faccio?”  
“Hamish?” chiese Greg sconcertato, guardando l’altro con confusione crescente. “Hamish chi?”  
Lentamente Sherlock si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso di una mano ed estrasse il portafoglio dalla tasca dei pantaloni e ne tirò fuori una piccola fotografia. Gliela porse. Raffigurava un bambino moro, di 3 o 4 anni al massimo, che rideva felice.  
“Lui è mio figlio Hamish” i suoi occhi non lasciavano la figura nella foto “ John è suo padre” la voce gli cedette e il moro si portò una mano tremante davanti agli occhi.  
 “Come glielo dico ad Hamish?” proseguì, mentre un nuovo singhiozzo gli uscì dalle labbra.  
Lestrade stava ancora fissando la foto, gli occhi sbarrati dallo stupore. Sherlock aveva un figlio?! Il suo cervello ci mise un attimo a capire il resto della frase.  
“Suo padre è morto?”  
Il moro annuì, senza alzare gli occhi dal pavimento.  
“Dio!” esclamò Lestrade, scioccato. “Mi dispiace Sherlock. Allora era questa la brutta notizia di prima…”  
Sherlock deglutì e non rispose.  
“John è - _era_ \- un medico militare, di stanza in Afghanistan. Circa un mese fa ho ricevuto la notizia che il suo convoglio era caduto in un’imboscata e lui era stato dato per disperso… Oggi mi h-hanno detto c-che hanno trovato un corpo con le sue piastrine…”  
Sherlock guardò Greg, mostrandogli tutto il suo dolore.  
“Greg, mio marito è morto. Come faccio a dirlo ad Hamish? Come faccio a dire ad un bambino di 3 anni che non potrà più rivedere il suo papà?”  
Greg gli posò una mano sulla spalla, sospirando.  
“Gli dici la verità. Gli dici che il suo papà è morto salvando la vita a tante persone, che gli voleva bene e che lo proteggerà sempre, anche se lui non potrà vederlo. Ma per prima cosa ti dai una ripulita. So che stai soffrendo. Ma anche tuo figlio soffrirà e avrà bisogno di te, quindi sii forte. Per Hamish e per John”.  
Il moro annuì e lentamente si alzò, diretto verso il bagno.  
Ne uscì qualche minuto dopo, gli occhi arrossati ma sicuramente in uno stato migliore.  
“Devo andare a prenderlo a scuola. Vieni con me?” chiese il detective timidamente. Non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di farlo da solo.  
Greg annuì.  
   
“Buon pomeriggio a tutti e grazie per essere qui. Per chi non mi conoscesse, sono la signorina Evans, l’insegnante di inglese. Quest’oggi i vostri figli avevano il compito di disegnare la cosa che desiderano di più al mondo. Christopher vieni, comincia tu”.  
Ad uno ad uno i bambini salirono sul piccolo palchetto che era stato allestito per l’occasione e mostrarono i loro disegni, spiegandoli.  
C’erano biciclette, giochi per il computer, animaletti domestici….  
Poi fu il turno di Hamish. Il bambino salì sul palchetto e sorrise al suo papà, che era in fondo alla stanza, vicino ad un uomo con i capelli grigi.  
Quando mostrò il suo disegno, Sherlock trattenne il fiato. Rappresentava due figure: una più piccola, Hamish, che teneva per mano un adulto vestito con una mimetica kaki, John.  
“Quello che desidero di più al mondo è il mio papà. E’ un soldato e anche un dottore. Non lo vedo spesso perché adesso è in Afaga… no, Afghanistan ad aiutare le persone contro gli uomini cattivi. Non vedo l’ora che torni a casa”.  
Il cuore di Sherlock perse un battito. Greg gli strinse la spalla, cercando di dargli conforto.  
Hamish corse verso di lui mentre tutti gli altri genitori applaudivano quel bambino sensibile e coraggioso.  
“Ciao papà!” esclamò, abbracciandogli le gambe.  
Il moro gli scompigliò i capelli, sorridendo tristemente.  
“Ciao tesoro. Sei stato bravissimo!”  
“Ti piace il mio disegno? Piacerà a papà?”  
“Hamish, puoi venire in corridoio un secondo? Devo parlarti di una cosa”.  
“Ok” disse il bambino e si incamminò.  
Sherlock guardò Greg per un secondo, prima di seguire il figlio.  
   
   
Sherlock si abbassò, in modo da essere alla stessa altezza del bambino, e cominciò ad accarezzargli la schiena dolcemente, cercando di trovare le parole che avrebbero distrutto i sogni di suo figlio.  
“Ti ricordi  quando ti ho spiegato che papà è in un posto pericoloso, pieno di uomini cattivi e che lui sta aiutando le persone che abitano là a sconfiggerli?”  
Il bambino annuì.  
“Papà stava andando ad aiutare dei bambini che stavano male quando gli uomini cattivi hanno fermato la sua auto. Hanno fatto male a tutti i suoi amici e hanno portato via papà”  
Sherlock vide che gli occhi di Hamish si stavano riempiendo di lacrime… In quel momento odiava il fatto che suo figlio fosse così intelligente…  
“Papà sta bene, vero?”  
Il moro tentò con tutte le sue forze di fermare le lacrime. Doveva essere forte…  
“No tesoro mio. Papà non tornerà più. E’ andato in cielo con i suoi amici”.  
“NON E’ VERO!! E’ UNA BUGIA!!”  
Hamish cominciò ad urlare e piangere. Quando Sherlock lo strinse in un abbraccio, cercò di liberarsi, battendo i pugni sul petto del padre.  
“LASCIAMI!! SEI UN BUGIARDO!!”  
Il detective lo strinse più forte, cercando di calmarlo. Le lacrime ormai libere sulle sue guance.  
“Shhh… Hamish, mi dispiace tanto… vorrei tanto che fosse una bugia…”  
Il bambino smise di agitarsi, nascondendo il volto nel collo del padre.  
“Papà ti voleva bene, ometto, e te ne vorrà sempre. Lui sarà sempre con te, anche se tu non lo vedi. Lui è il nostro eroe, il nostro angelo custode”.  
“Voglio che papà torni a casa!”  
Sherlock lo prese in braccio e lo strinse forte a sé, cullandolo mentre piangeva.  
“Anche io, tesoro. Più di ogni altra cosa al mondo..”  
 


	7. E' quello che vuoi?

**CAPITOLO 7 – E’ QUELLO CHE VUOI?**  
  
  
  
Sherlock rimase in silenzio per alcuni minuti, lo sguardo fisso sulla tazza di caffè intatta. Aveva parlato per almeno un paio d’ore, senza mai alzare lo sguardo dalle sue mani. Era sicuro che non ce l’avrebbe fatta a finire la sua storia se avesse guardato John.  
Ancora non riusciva a crederci… John, il suo John, era vivo!  
L’ultimo anno era stato durissimo, sia per lui che per Hamish.  
Il bambino era diventato grande troppo presto. Quando Sherlock gli aveva dato la terribile notizia, il bimbo aveva pianto, urlato, scalciato per giorni. Quando si era calmato era diverso: parlava e sorrideva molto più di rado, spesso rimaneva in camera sua da solo.  
Al detective piangeva il cuore. Non solo aveva perso l’uomo che amava ma anche il suo bambino.  
Greg si schiarì la gola, intenzionato a rompere quel silenzio imbarazzante.  
Lo sconosciuto - _John,_ lo corresse la sua mente – era come pietrificato.  
All’ ex-soldato si strinse il cuore per quell’uomo e quel bambino che non conosceva ma che per colpa sua avevano sofferto tantissimo.  
“Io… “ cominciò il medico, imbarazzato. Non sapeva cosa dire.  
“Hai ricordato qualcosa?” chiese il detective speranzoso, alzando finalmente lo sguardo sul marito.  
“No… “ John si odiò quando vide la speranza spegnersi negli occhi dell’altro. “Mi dispiace.”  
   
Ora che finalmente lo guardava, Sherlock non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Era sempre lui, il suo John, eppure aveva qualcosa di diverso. I capelli erano leggermente ingrigiti sulle tempie, negli occhi uno sguardo spaesato. Comprensibile. Non capita tutti i giorni di non ricordarsi nemmeno il proprio nome e di incontrare uno sconosciuto che ti dice che sei gay, sposato ed hai un figlio.  
Era come se la perdita della memoria avesse sovrapposto al vecchio John uno nuovo.  
C'erano gesti ed espressioni che Sherlock non gli aveva mai visto fare. Adesso, quando era in imbarazzo, abbassava lo sguardo e si toccava la nuca con la mano destra. Quando era teso, apriva e chiudeva a pugno la mano sinistra.  
Ora si stava di nuovo toccando la nuca.  
Il moro sentiva un moto di compassione verso di lui e allo stesso tempo l'urgenza di scoprire cosa aveva passato in quell'anno, lontano da loro. Aveva sofferto?   _Certo che ha sofferto, idiota! Gli hanno sparato,_ si disse il detective.  
Si scoprì a pensare che era come se finora fosse stato separato da una parte di sé, la migliore, e che ora che l’aveva improvvisamente riavuta indietro, non potesse più farne a meno.  
Si sforzò di distogliere lo sguardo perché notava l'imbarazzo crescente nel volto di John e l'ultima cosa che voleva fare era metterlo più a disagio di quanto già fosse per via della situazione in cui si trovavano e spingerlo ad allontanarsi da lui.  
Gli occhi gli caddero sull’anulare della mano sinistra di John, solitamente presentava una piccola strisciolina di pelle più bianca, poiché metteva e toglieva l’anello a seconda che fosse in servizio o meno, e che ora era del tutto scomparsa.   
Il marito non portava la fede nuziale mentre era in servizio perché in quanto medico spesso la doveva togliere per eseguire gli interventi. Così aveva cominciato a portarla al collo, appesa accanto alle piastrine militari. Quelle stesse piastrine che avevano trovato su un cadavere carbonizzato un anno prima e che erano state restituite al detective, come cimelio in memoria dell’eroe di guerra che era suo marito.  
Sherlock stesso portava la sua al collo, appesa ad una catenina. D’altronde, fino ad oggi, nessuno sapeva che fosse sposato.  
   
“Beh… ora la domanda è… cosa facciamo adesso?” chiese Greg, spostando lo sguardo tra gli altri due uomini.  
Sherlock sospirò.  
“L’unica cosa che mi viene in mente è provare a fargli tornare la memoria. Ma prima devo farti una domanda, John” disse, sollevando appena lo sguardo su di lui. “E’ questo quello che vuoi?”  
La sua voce non vacillò ma Greg vide nei suoi occhi quanto fosse spaventato dalla possibile risposta.  
“Per farti ricordare dovrai tornare a conoscerci, incontrare Hamish. Per quanto io non desideri altro, devo pensare a nostro figlio prima. L’ultimo anno è stato terribile. Hamish non è più quello di una volta, si è chiuso in se stesso, sorride raramente. Solo ultimamente si sta aprendo un po’. Sono sicuro che migliorerà molto se tu sarai al suo fianco ma non voglio illuderlo. Non voglio che sappia che sei vivo, che ti incontri, che sia felice per poi portargli via tutto, di nuovo, nel qual caso tu decidessi che la tua vecchia vita non fa più per te. Quindi è bene che tu pensi a fondo se è davvero questo che vuoi, in questo momento.”  
Greg non aveva mai visto il detective così determinato. Avrebbe sacrificato la propria felicità per il benessere di suo figlio.  
John si prese un attimo per riflettere.  
“Non mi ricordo di te o di Hamish, non ricordo quello che mi è successo né quello che abbiamo passato insieme. Diavolo, non mi ricordo nemmeno il mio nome! Ma una cosa la so. Non farei mai del male ad Hamish volontariamente. Se riallacciassi i rapporti con lui e con te, cosa che intendo fare, non mi tirerei mai indietro, mai. Di questo puoi starne certo”.  
Sherlock tirò un sospiro di sollievo e un piccolo sorriso affiorò sulle sue labbra.  
Fiero, sincero, determinato… questo era il _suo_ John.  
Lentamente prese il portafogli ed estrasse la stessa piccola fotografia che aveva mostrato a Lestrade esattamente un anno prima. La porse a John.  
“Questo è Hamish. La foto è stata fatta poco prima che tu… poco più di un anno fa. E’ cresciuto molto. La settimana prossima daremo una piccola festa per…”  
“…per il suo quarto compleanno” lo interruppe John.  
Sherlock sbarrò gli occhi.  
“C-come...”  
Il biondo esalò un gran respiro e si passò una mano tra i capelli, sbalordito. “E’-è stato come... un flash. Appena ho visto la foto ho pensato a una data. E _sapevo_ che era quella della sua nascita.”  
John alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello di Sherlock. “Ho ragione? E’ un ricordo?”  
Il moro annuì lentamente.  
“Perché non vieni anche tu alla festa” li interruppe Greg, fissando prima John e poi Sherlock, “potrebbe essere l’occasione per incontrare Hamish.”  
“Perché no…” concordò Sherlock, dopo averci pensato un po’ su. “Ovviamente gliene parlerò prima. Ma sarebbe perfetto, il miglior regalo di compleanno…” concluse, sorridendo dolcemente.  
John annuì.  
Il detective notò quanto il marito fosse provato per cui gli allungò il proprio biglietto da visita.  
“Questo è il mio numero. Perché non vai a riposarti un po’, ora? Mi sembri stanco. Ci possiamo sentire domani se ti va”.  
Il medico gli sorrise e annuì, grato. I tre quindi si salutarono e si separarono.  
Sherlock era felice come non lo era mai stato nell’ultimo anno.  
  



	8. C'è una cosa che devo dirti

 

**CAPITOLO 8 – C’E’ UNA COSA CHE DEVO DIRTI**  
  
  
  
Quando Sherlock tornò a casa trovò Hamish seduto al tavolo della cucina che faceva i compiti.  
Mrs. Hudson in cucina, intenta a risistemare la credenza. Non appena vide Sherlock gli sorrise e si congedò, dicendo che doveva assolutamente preparare una delle sue rinomate torte di mele per il suo incontro settimanale con Mrs. Turner.  
“Ehi Hamish!”  salutò Sherlock, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Ciao papà”. Il bambino alzò a malapena lo sguardo.  
Il moro sospirò.  
“Senti Hamish, c’è una cosa che devo dirti ” cominciò, un po’ incerto su come avrebbe dovuto affrontare l’argomento.  
Il figlio però era completamente assorbito da quello che stava facendo, “Ancora cinque minuti ed ho finito.”, rispose.  
Sherlock annuì e si diresse in cucina, per prepararsi un thé e cercare di darsi una calmata, era scosso ed euforico allo stesso tempo.  
Esattamente cinque minuti dopo il bimbo chiuse il quaderno.  
“Fatto! Cosa dovevi dirmi?”  
Il moro si sedette sulla sedia affianco a lui, posò la tazza sul tavolo e guardò il figlio. Tamburellò un po’ il piede sul pavimento, cercando di trovare le parole giuste, sperando di riuscirci, era lui stesso ancora troppo confuso e disorientato dall’accaduto.  
“Oggi è successa una cosa che non credevo possibile. Ero sulla scena di un crimine con lo zio Greg, dovevamo ascoltare un testimone e quando ho alzato lo sguardo…” si fermò un attimo, rivivendo tutta la scena nella sua mente “lui era lì…”  
“Lui chi?” chiese il bambino, confuso ed incuriosito allo stesso tempo, non aveva mai visto il padre così sconvolto.  
Sherlock gli sorrise. Un sorriso che il bimbo non gli aveva visto fare da un sacco di tempo.  
“Papà. ” il moro scosse la testa, ancora incredulo. “Papà era lì”.  
Hamish spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa, ma poi aggrottò la fronte, confuso.  
“M-ma papà… l-lui è…”  
“Lo credevo anche io! Ma poi era lì, davanti a me… “  
Il bambino lo guardò sospettoso, non sapendo bene cosa pensare della rivelazione avuta dal padre.  
“Ma allora perché non è tornato da noi? Non ci vuole più bene?” obiettò, abbassando tristemente lo sguardo.  
“No, tesoro mio! Ha avuto un incidente ed ora ha perso la memoria… è per questo che non è tornato. Lui ci vuole bene e ce ne vorrà sempre! Solo che al momento non lo ricorda, purtroppo.” Il moro si morse il labbro. Era al colmo della gioia, John era vivo, ancora non poteva crederci,  ma era stata dura per lui mantenere i nervi saldi e non farsi travolgere dalle emozioni. Avrebbe voluto abbracciare e baciare suo marito e invece aveva dovuto accontentarsi di osservarlo e scambiarci qualche parola.  
Il bambino guardò il padre, leggermente rincuorato. “Ma ora sta bene?”  
“ Certo Hamish, sta molto bene.” rispose il padre, sorridendo lievemente mentre gli scostava una ciocca ribelle dalla fronte “Abbiamo parlato e ha detto che vuole incontrarti, imparare a conoscerti di nuovo, se per te va bene”.  
Hamish era ancora un po’ frastornato ma annuì, risoluto.  
“E magari gli ritorna la memoria?” chiese al padre. Sherlock sorrise.  
“E’ quello che spero, tesoro. Gli ho fatto vedere la tua foto che tengo nel portafoglio, e lui si è ricordato la tua data di nascita.”  
“Davvero?” chiese, gli occhi pieni di gioia.  
“Sì. L’ho invitato alla tua festa di compleanno. Che ne dici?” annunciò l’altro, alzando le sopracciglia con fare interrogativo.  
“Yay!!” esultò il bimbo, gettandosi tra le braccia del padre.  
Sherlock rise di cuore e strinse a sé il figlio, quel bambino che, dopo tanta sofferenza, tornava ad essere tale.  
Padre e figlio passarono la serata a fare programmi per la festa, fino a che quest’ultimo si addormentò sul divano, sereno.  
Sherlock sorrise, lo prese tra le braccia e lo portò nel suo letto. Gli rimboccò le coperte e, con un bacio, gli augurò la buona notte.  
Ritornato in cucina, fece per mettere a posto i fogli e i colori che il figlio aveva lasciato sparsi in giro, quando notò che il cellulare lampeggiava per l’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio.  
 

_Hai parlato con Hamish? Come l’ha presa? Ancora non riesco a credere di avere un figlio. JWH_

 

_Sì. Più che bene direi. Non vede l’ora che sia il suo compleanno! SWH_

_Hai firmato il messaggio con le tue iniziali… SWH_

 

_Sono contento. Anch’io non vedo l’ora di conoscerlo! JWH_

_E’ il mio nome. Devo riprendermi la mia vita e da qualche parte devo pur iniziare… JWH_

 

_La festa è venerdì prossimo, subito dopo scuola. L’indirizzo è  221B Baker Street. Non è necessario un regalo, la tua presenza sarà più che sufficiente. Ora riposati, penso che tu ne abbia bisogno. SWH_

 

_Ci sarò! Buonanotte Sherlock. JWH_

 

_Buonanotte John. SWH_

  
Sherlock strinse le labbra e passò il pollice sul nome John, come in una carezza, da quanto tempo non lo pronunciava… poi inviò il messaggio e spense il cellulare. Si concesse un sospiro.  
Pensò al giorno in cui John era partito per la missione e al giorno che gli avevano comunicato della sua morte. Pensò a quanto gli fosse mancato, ogni singola cosa di lui, ogni singolo giorno. Pensò a quanto avesse desiderato vederlo un ultima volta.  
E adesso era successo.  
Sentì gli occhi bruciare. Questa volta, però, erano lacrime di gioia.  
  
  



	9. Il miglior regalo del mondo

  
**CAPITOLO 9 – IL MIGLIOR REGALO DEL MONDO**  
  
  
  
Il resto della settimana passò molto in fretta tra preparativi per la festa ed impegni vari.  
Hamish si svegliò venerdì mattina con un grosso sorriso stampato sul volto: era il suo compleanno e avrebbe rivisto il suo papà!  
Non appena scese in cucina, si catapultò tra le braccia di Sherlock, che lo abbracciò e gli diede un bacio tra i capelli.  
“Buon compleanno, campione! Cosa vuoi per colazione?”  
“Pancake! Pancake! Pancake!” rispose il bimbo, saltellando per la stanza.  
Il detective rise di cuore. Non capitava spesso che chiedesse a suo figlio cosa volesse per colazione: di solito si limitava a fargli trovare una fetta di pane tostato con la marmellata, oppure ci pensava Mrs. Hudson. E tutte le volte Hamish gli chiedeva i pancake!  
“Va bene, va bene… dammi il tempo di prepararli… Intanto vai a vestirti. Devi andare a scuola.”  
“Devo proprio?! Posso stare a casa? E’ il mio compleanno!”  
“Non esiste. Vedrai che il tempo passerà in fretta e oggi pomeriggio arriverà in un attimo.”  
Il bimbo sembrava pensieroso.  
“Papà verrà, vero?”  
Sherlock gli scompigliò i capelli.  
“Ha detto che verrà. Vedrai che ci sarà. Lui mantiene sempre la parola”  
Il piccolo annuì e corse in camera sua a prepararsi.  
   
Come Sherlock aveva previsto, la giornata passò velocemente.  
Mrs. Hudson andò a prendere Hamish, cosicché Sherlock riuscisse a definire gli ultimi dettagli e cominciasse ad accogliere gli ospiti.  
Dire che Sherlock fosse nervoso tanto quanto Hamish sarebbe un eufemismo. Da una parte non vedeva l’ora di rivedere John. Dio, gli era mancato così tanto! Ma dall’altra non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo ora.  John avrebbe mai recuperato la memoria? Lui gli sarebbe ancora piaciuto come un tempo? In fondo per suo marito lui era solo un estraneo, ora… E come si sarebbe comportato con Hamish? Sarebbe riuscito ad essere il padre di cui il bimbo aveva bisogno? Il marito di cui lui aveva bisogno?  
Mentre rifletteva si continuò a preparare. Si fece una doccia e asciugò i capelli con particolare cura, cercando di domare i ricci scuri. Si mise la camicia viola, quella che John adorava. Se ne sarebbe ricordato?  
   
Mycroft fu il primo ad arrivare, seguito a breve distanza da Lestrade.  
Non appena entrato in casa, il bambino corse ad abbracciare lo zio.  
“Zio Myc!”  
“Buon compleanno, Hamish” rispose l’uomo, scompigliando leggermente i ricci del bimbo.  
Nonostante sembrasse freddo e distante, il Governo Inglese voleva bene al nipote.  
“Come è andata a scuola oggi?”  
“Noioso, come al solito. Non vedevo l’ora di tornare a casa!”  
Greg ridacchiò. Il bambino era proprio come suo padre…  
“Papà?” chiese il bimbo, rivolto al padre “Dov’è? Papà non è ancora arrivato?”  
“No, tesoro. Ma vedrai che arriverà presto”.  
Il bimbo annuì e rivolse tutta la sua attenzione a Greg.  
Sherlock estrasse il telefono e compose un messaggio.  
  


_Dove sei? Verrai vero? Hamish ci tiene. SWH_

_E non solo lui… SWH_

_Sono fermo sul marciapiede da quasi dieci minuti. Non riesco ad entrare. JWH_

  
Sherlock si avvicinò alla finestra e scrutò la strada sottostante. John era lì, come pietrificato, davanti alla porta. Lo vide mentre alzò la mano, come per suonare il campanello, ma si fermò un attimo prima di farlo.  
Nell’altra mano teneva un pacchettino colorato: un regalo per Hamish.  
Il detective si precipitò giù dalle scale ed aprì la porta d’ingresso.  
John sobbalzò.  
“Ciao” disse il detective, per rompere il ghiaccio.  
“Ciao Sherlock”  
“Stai bene?” chiese il moro.  
L’altro annuì. Poi negò.  
“Ho provato a suonare quel campanello decine di volte. Non ce la faccio, non so perché.”  
“Sei spaventato.”  
John strabuzzò gli occhi, sorpreso.  
Sherlock gli sorrise comprensivo. “E’ normale. Sei un medico e sai quanto i cambiamenti possano sconvolgere le persone. Una volta passata questa porta la tua vita cambierà. Delle persone che non conosci entreranno a far parte della tua esistenza, delle responsabilità ti piomberanno improvvisamente sulle spalle. So che è dura, John,  e senza bisogno di dedurlo. Ma non sei solo. Insieme ce la faremo, un passo alla volta”.  
Sherlock gli tese una mano. “Sei pronto?”  
John la fissò per qualche istante prima di prenderla e stringerla forte mentre lentamente superava la soglia.  
“Andiamo, sono tutti di sopra. Ma l’unico che sta davvero aspettando sei tu”.  
   
Insieme salirono i diciassette gradini che li separavano dall’appartamento, ancora mano nella mano.  
Sherlock poteva sentire il battito accelerato dell’altro e gli strinse la mano un po’ più forte, in segno di conforto. Si separarono solo un attimo prima di entrare.  
Non appena lo fecero, la stanza si congelò: lo sguardo di tutti era rivolto al nuovo arrivato, alcuni con sguardi sbalorditi, alcuni confusi. I presenti erano a conoscenza della situazione, ma ciò non rendeva la cosa meno sorprendente.  
Hamish spalancò gli occhi: solo ora che lo aveva davanti credeva davvero a quello che gli aveva detto il padre.  
“PAPA’!” urlò prima di correre verso John e stringergli le braccia in vita, nascondendo il volto nel suo maglione.  
John rimase come bloccato per un attimo. Quel bambino era davvero suo figlio? Gli sembrava tutto così strano.  
Lentamente avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle del bimbo, l’altra mano immersa nei ricci scuri.  
Sherlock rimase a fissarli, commosso. Solo ora si rendeva pienamente conto che John era vivo, che era tornato. Solo adesso consapevolizzava appieno che avrebbe potuto riavere indietro la sua famiglia ed Hamish suo padre.  
Senza nemmeno accorgersene, si avvicinò ai suoi due uomini e passò un braccio intorno alla vita di John che si girò a guardarlo, sorpreso,  ma non si scostò. Il moro aveva agito d’istinto, senza riflettere. Per una volta il cuore aveva prevalso sulla mente.  
Rimasero così a lungo e Mrs. Hudson non poté fare a meno di scattare una foto.  
   
Mycroft si schiarì la voce, attirando l’attenzione di tutti. “Ora che la famiglia è riunita, che ne dite di una fetta di torta?”  
“Che ne è della tua dieta, fratello?” osservò con tono ironico il detective.  
Il maggiore degli Holmes scrollò le spalle. “Oggi farò un’eccezione”  
Sherlock ridacchiò, avviandosi verso la cucina.  
Hamish intanto aveva preso per mano il padre e gli stava mostrando il suo microscopio (identico a quello di Sherlock), i suoi disegni (per la gran parte treni) e la sua collezione di monete, che per la maggior parte gli aveva regalato lo zio Myc.  
“Ti piacciono? Vengono da ogni parte del mondo!”  
“Sono stupende! Ma non posso fare a meno di notare che te ne manca una…”  
Detto ciò, John estrasse il proprio portafoglio e prese una moneta. Si inginocchiò in modo di essere all’altezza del figlio e gliela porse.   
“E’ un Afghani” spiegò al bimbo “l’avevo con me quando mi hanno trovato. Tieni, ora è tua”  
Per l’ex soldato, quella moneta rappresentava la nazione in cui aveva perso tutto ciò che aveva, tutto ciò che era… Forse ora, nelle mani di Hamish, poteva rappresentare qualcosa di positivo, un nuovo inizio.  
Il bambino prese la moneta e la ispezionò, prima di gettare le braccia al collo del padre.  
“Grazie, è bellissima!”  
John rise e ricambiò l’abbraccio.  
Quando era arrivato, era spaventato a morte. Ora gli sembrava tutto così naturale: sentiva di voler già bene al bambino. Come era possibile? Che stesse cominciando a ricordare?  
   
Sherlock porse una fetta di torta a ciascuno, poi, una volta finito il dolce, Hamish chiese se potesse aprire i regali.  
“Certo, tesoro. Ecco, comincia con questo”.  
Gli porse un grosso pacco.  
“Questo è da parte mia”.  
Hamish non si fece pregare e strappò la carta a tutta velocità. Dalla scatola estrasse un violino per bambini, con tanto di custodia. Il bimbo si voltò verso il padre, la bocca spalancata per lo stupore.  
“Era mio. Me lo ha regalato tua nonna quando avevo la tua età. Ho pensato che fosse arrivato il momento che lo avessi tu”.  
Sherlock vide il figlio riporre il violino nella custodia, con la massima cura, prima di abbracciarlo forte e stampargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Grazie papà! Mi insegnerai a suonarlo?”  
“Ovvio! Non te l’ho dato per usarlo come soprammobile!” rispose l’uomo, facendo l’occhiolino al piccolo.  
Mentre Hamish riportava l’attenzione al violino, John si avvicinò a Sherlock e gli sfiorò il braccio con la mano.  
“Sai suonare il violino?” gli chiese sottovoce.  
Il detective sorrise. “Perfettamente” rispose, sfoderando un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
“Ora tocca a me” interruppe Greg, allungando un pacchettino al festeggiato.  
   
Una lente d’ingrandimento tascabile, un set di provette e il modellino di un treno si unirono alla pila dei regali.  
   
John, rimasto un po’ in disparte, porse ad Hamish il pacchetto che aveva portato con sé.  
“Buon compleanno, Hamish”.  
Il bimbo scartò il regalo e ne estrasse un libro.  
“Wow! _Lo Hobbit_! Grazie papà! Questo è il miglior regalo del mondo!” esclamò, esaltato.  
Sherlock trattenne il respiro per un attimo, fissando John. Questi se ne accorse e si avvicinò a lui, imbarazzato.  
“Ho sbagliato?” chiese sottovoce.  
Il moro si riscosse.  
“No, no, affatto. E’ che… Quando Hamish era piccolo mi confidasti che un giorno gli avresti regalato quel libro e gli avresti letto un capitolo ogni sera, prima di dormire, proprio come tuo padre faceva con te”.  
“Oh…”  
“Perché hai scelto proprio quel libro?”  
“Mi sembrava…. Giusto…”  
Sherlock annuì leggermente.  
Si chiese, speranzoso, se i ricordi di John stessero cominciando ad affiorare.  
   
Gli invitati se ne andarono non molto tempo dopo, lasciando Sherlock, Hamish e John da soli.  
“Forza giovanotto”, disse il moro, “ a lavarsi i denti e mettersi il pigiama. E’ tempo di andare a dormire…”  
Il bimbo, che ancora teneva l’ultimo regalo ricevuto tra le braccia, si girò verso John e glielo porse.  
“Mi leggi qualcosa, papà?”  
L’ex soldato non sapeva cosa fare. Guardò Sherlock che annuì leggermente, un sorriso sulle labbra. Riportò allora lo sguardo sul bimbo adorante davanti a lui ed annuì.  
Hamish si catapultò in bagno e, nel giro di cinque minuti, era pronto per andare a letto.  
John si sedette sul bordo del letto, aprì il libro e cominciò a leggere.  
  
  



	10. Dettagli insignificanti

**CAPITOLO 10 – DETTAGLI INSIGNIFICANTI**  
  
  
  
Sherlock si svegliò quando sentì un corpo caldo al suo fianco.  
“John?” bisbigliò senza riflettere, la mente ancora annebbiata dal sonno.  
“Papà…”  
Il moro si riscosse e fissò Hamish, sdraiato di fianco a lui, l’ape peluche stretta tra le braccia e un’espressione triste sul viso.  
“Ehi campione” sussurrò, voltandosi verso il figlio e tirandolo verso il proprio petto, “che succede? Stai bene?”  
Il bambino si strinse al padre e scosse il capo.  
“Hai fatto un brutto sogno?” gli chiese il detective, carezzandogli dolcemente i capelli.  
Hamish annuì.  
“Vuoi raccontarmelo?”  
Il piccolo rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, pensieroso. Quando parlò, lo fece sommessamente, tanto che Sherlock quasi non colse la sua domanda.  
“Papà è vivo?”  
Il moro cercò lo sguardo del figlio che, in risposta, si nascose ancora di più nella sua maglietta.  
“Sì Hamish. Era qui ieri, per il tuo compleanno. Ti ha letto il primo capitolo del libro che ti ha regalato. Non ti ricordi?” _Che sta succedendo?_ Si chiese, preoccupato.  
Hamish sollevò il viso e piantò lo sguardo sorpreso in quello del padre. “Non l’ho sognato allora…”  
Sherlock sorrise tristemente. “No, tesoro. E’ tutto vero..”  
“Allora resterà con noi? Non voglio che va via di nuovo!”  *  
Il detective aveva sperato che, dopo l’accoglienza che aveva riservato a John il giorno precedente, il figlio avesse accettato la nuova situazione senza problemi. Ma non poteva biasimarlo per essere confuso. C’era solo una persona che poteva rassicurarlo… e quella persona non era lui.  
“Ho un’idea!” esclamò Sherlock, sorridendo al bambino. “Che ne dici di un picnic al parco? Potremmo invitare anche papà…”  
Il viso del piccolo si illuminò, un sorriso enorme sulle labbra. “Sì! Possiamo chiamarlo?”  
Il moro sorrise al ritrovato entusiasmo del figlio. “No, Hamish. E’ troppo presto ora. Che ne dici di dormire ancora un paio d’ore? Gli scriverò un messaggio appena ci alziamo.”  
Hamish si rabbuiò per un secondo ma poi annuì. “Posso dormire con te?” chiese.  
“Va bene, ma solo per questa volta. Stai diventando troppo grande per dormire nel lettone con papà!” lo prese in giro Sherlock. Detto ciò si misero comodi e, nel giro di qualche minuto, si addormentarono.  
   
 

_Buongiorno John. Hai impegni per oggi? Ad Hamish e me farebbe piacere se ti unissi a noi per un picnic al parco. SWH_

_Ciao  Sherlock. Verrò molto volentieri. JWH_

_Va tutto bene?_ _JWH_

_Alle 10 a Regent’s Park? Clarence gate? SWH **_

_Hamish ha avuto un incubo stanotte. Pensava di essersi sognato il tuo ritorno. Ma ora stiamo bene. Tu? SWH_

_Perfetto, ci vediamo lì. JWH_

_Sto bene, non preoccuparti. Dì ad Hamish che non vedo l’ora di vederlo. JWH_

  
Sherlock fissò lo schermo, deluso. John non vedeva l’ora di vedere Hamish. Non lui, solo Hamish. Un dolore al petto cominciò a farsi sentire, prepotente. Un ping lo distrasse. C’era un nuovo messaggio.  
 

_Di vedere entrambi in realtà. JWH_

  
Sherlock sorrise, sollevato. Allora gli importava di lui… A John importava di lui!  
Compose velocemente un messaggio di risposta, prima di andare ad aiutare Hamish, che stava cercando di preparare dei sandwich senza successo.  
   
   
Seduto sul letto, nella pensione in cui soggiornava, John Watson non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalle parole impresse sullo schermo del suo cellulare. Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata, una sensazione strana lo pervadeva. Che gli stava succedendo?  
 

_E’ così anche per noi. Siamo felici di riaverti. A più tardi. SWH_

  
   
Alle 10 in punto, Sherlock ed Hamish erano davanti al Clarence gate, il pranzo stipato in uno zainetto sulle spalle del piccolo. Non dovettero aspettare molto prima di vedere John spuntare dall’ingresso della metropolitana, in jeans e scarpe da ginnastica.  
Nel guardarlo avvicinarsi, il detective non poté fare a meno di notare come il marito zoppicasse leggermente e tendesse a preferire la gamba sinistra. Gli era successo qualcosa? Ricordava perfettamente come, solo il giorno prima, aveva salito le scale del suo appartamento senza problemi.  
Il biondo sorrise appena li vide e li chiamò “Sherlock! Hamish!”  
“Ciao papà!” gridò il bimbo, correndo ad abbracciarlo.  
John ricambiò dandogli una carezza sui capelli e contemporaneamente si girò verso il moro “Allora, che prevede la giornata?” chiese.  
Il moro si girò a guardare l’entrata del parco “Che ne dite di una passeggiata in riva al lago? Potremmo dare da mangiare ai cigni..” suggerì.  
“Sì! Possiamo fare un giro sulle barche?! Dai, dai!” esclamò Hamish entusiasta, spostando lo sguardo tra i due genitori.  
Il moro fissò il marito: fosse stato per lui avrebbe bocciato l’idea all’istante perché non aveva mai trovato interessante il passatempo di andare in barca, nemmeno quando aveva l’età di Hamish,  ma non voleva dire di no al figlio. E in più John ce l’avrebbe fatta con quella zoppia? Quella novità lo turbava... che fosse un fatto psicosomatico? Il giorno prima gli era parso del tutto normale.  
Il medico ricambiò lo sguardo e capì immediatamente ciò che preoccupava l’altro. Gli sorrise ed annuì leggermente prima di rivolgersi ad Hamish:  
“Perché no! E’ da tanto che non vado in barca…”  
“Yay!” esclamò il bimbo, contento.  
   
La mattinata passò velocemente e anche Sherlock dovette ammettere a se stesso, sebbene non l’avrebbe mai fatto ad alta voce, che il giro in barca non era stato così male. Hamish diede della lattuga ai cigni (il loro cibo preferito, a detta di Sherlock), che la divorarono in un batter d’occhio. Passeggiarono in riva al lago, fino ad arrivare ad uno spiazzo erboso.  
Sherlock stese la coperta sul prato e cominciò a tirare fuori panini e bibite dallo zaino. Si sedettero e mangiarono mentre Hamish continuava a commentare i vari momenti della mattinata appena passata. Finito di mangiare il moro notò come le parole del bimbo fossero intervallate da sbadigli e capì che presto si sarebbe addormentato. Era stata una mattinata piena. Il detective non vedeva il figlio così felice da molto tempo.  
Come previsto, dieci minuti dopo, il bambino dormiva beatamente. Tra John e Sherlock cadde il silenzio.  
L’ex soldato si tolse la giacca e la distese sul figlio, come se fosse una coperta.  
Quando alzò lo sguardo verso il marito, notò come questi lanciasse occhiate insofferenti verso le altre famiglie di visitatori, sedute a poca distanza da loro.  
“Sherlock, tutto bene?” gli chiese.  
Il detective annuì distrattamente, totalmente assorto nei suoi pensieri.  
“Sicuro?” insisté l’altro.  
Finalmente il moro si riscosse. “Si. Perché?” rispose.  
“Niente. Mi sembri distratto…” fece il biondo, alzando le spalle e abbozzando un sorriso.  
Il detective si passò una mano sulla fronte e si schiarì la voce “Scusa. E’ che non sono molto a mio agio qui. Vedi, non sono abituato a fare certe cose… il parco, il picnic… Ma penso che Hamish ne avesse bisogno”  
John sorrise. “Sei un buon padre” affermò.  
Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo. “Faccio del mio meglio ma non sembra mai essere abbastanza.”  
L’altro gli posò una mano sull’avambraccio, per attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Secondo me te la stai cavando bene. Guardalo! E’ un bambino adorabile ed è soprattutto merito tuo, l’hai cresciuto tu.”  
Sherlock lo fissò, non del tutto  convinto.  
“Ti ammiro, sai ” continuò il biondo “prendersi cura di un bambino così piccolo da solo, continuare a lavorare… non so se io ce l’avrei fatta…”  
“Non ero solo” rispose il moro, osservando il figlio. “Mrs. Hudson è sempre stata disponibile per badare a lui se stavo lavorando su un caso. In più si è sempre presa cura di entrambi, stando sempre attenta che ci fosse un pasto caldo pronto per noi. Ed Hamish… Ho sempre pensato che, nonostante sia biologicamente mio, somigliasse tantissimo a te.”  
Un piccolo sorriso spuntò sulle labbra del detective.  
“A me?” John era sorpreso: come poteva somigliare a lui se era a miglia e miglia di distanza?  
“E’ sempre stato un bambino facile da gestire, gentile e spensierato. Tutti aggettivi che non hanno nulla a che fare con me ma descrivono perfettamente te.”  
John lo fissò per qualche secondo e, non sapendo come controbattere, annuì e lasciò cadere il discorso.  
Fu Sherlock a interrompere il silenzio, qualche minuto dopo.  
“John? C’è qualcosa che vorrei chiederti, ci sto pensando da un po’, credo dal primo giorno che ti ho rivisto, ma se non hai voglia di parlarne puoi non rispondere” cominciò il moro dopo qualche minuto.  
L’altro sospirò. Aveva la sensazione di sapere di cosa si trattasse: prima o poi dovevano affrontare l’argomento.  
“Intendi riguardo l’incidente?”  
Il moro  annuì un attimo prima di parlare “Cosa ti è successo dopo? Voglio dire… che cosa ricordi?”  
L’altro sollevò lo sguardo a fissare un punto in lontananza, ma non sembrava che stesse davvero guardando qualcosa. “La prima cosa che mi ricordo è del risveglio in ospedale. Il medico mi disse che avevo una brutta ferita alla spalla, che ero fortunato ad essere vivo. Io non mi sentivo così fortunato: voglio dire, svegliarti in un posto sconosciuto, con persone sconosciute e non ricordarti assolutamente nulla degli ultimi anni della tua vita… non lo augurerei al mio peggior nemico.”  
Sherlock gli si avvicinò inconsciamente mentre lo ascoltava, finché la sua mano non finì per sfiorare timidamente quella dell’altro. John abbassò lo sguardo al contatto e, lentamente, prese la mano dell’altro nella sua.  
“Mi hanno assegnato un nome, visto che non ricordavo il mio. Ho dovuto subire sei mesi di riabilitazione e molto probabilmente non riavrò mai la piena funzionalità del braccio. Dall’accento hanno capito che dovevo essere inglese e mi hanno consigliato di tornare qui, secondo loro rivedere dei posti familiari avrebbe potuto aiutarmi, tanto per me un posto valeva l’altro.”  
“Ma …come hai fatto a mantenerti? Insomma, senza lavoro, contanti…” chiese l’altro.  
“Prima di tornare qui, ho contattato l’ambasciata inglese in Afghanistan e ho spiegato loro la situazione. Senza documenti è praticamente impossibile avere un aiuto dallo stato. Mi diedero il nulla osta per il ritorno, una delega speciale per richiedere i sussidi statali e mi pagarono il biglietto aereo. In più mi assicurarono che avrebbero iniziato un indagine e avrebbero cercato notizie riguardo la mia identità. Non ci sono state novità fino a che non ti ho incontrato.”  
Entrambi rimasero in silenzio. Sherlock, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, stava cercando di elaborare quanto aveva appena saputo. Gli occhi di John caddero sul corpicino che dormiva beato accanto a loro. Cercò di focalizzarsi sui movimenti ritmici del torace di Hamish, impedendo così alla sua mente di soffermarsi sulle sensazioni spiacevoli che il proprio racconto gli stava lasciando.  
“Perché zoppichi? Sei stato ferito solo alla spalla, giusto?”  
“Non so perché. E’ da quando mi sono risvegliato in ospedale. Va e viene. Mi hanno detto che potrebbe essere psicosomatico. ”  
Sherlock annuì, più a se stesso che a John. “Lo stress emotivo a cui sei sottoposto ultimamente non aiuta, immagino.”  
Il silenzio cadde nuovamente.  
   
“Sono un egoista” affermò il moro dopo qualche minuto. John alzò lo sguardo su di lui, perplesso.  
“Da quando ti ho rivisto, ho sempre pensato a come l’ultimo anno fosse stato difficile per me e per Hamish, a quanto avessimo sofferto, quanto fosse ingiusto…” gli occhi puntati sulle loro mani, che ancora si stringevano forte. “Non mi sono fermato a riflettere abbastanza su come fosse stato per te, sull’inferno che hai dovuto passare.” Chiuse gli occhi e fece un sospiro. “Scusami, John.”  
“Sherlock, io non credo che…” cominciò l’altro per poi interrompersi cercando di raccogliere i pensieri. “Voglio dire, non è necessario che ti scusi. In fondo che colpa ne avete voi? La colpa è mia” terminò, stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile.  
Sherlock fissò il marito, gli occhi sgranati. Ma che stava dicendo?  Niente di tutto ciò era colpa sua!  
“Mia che non riesco a ricordare un accidente! Se provo a risalire agli ultimi cinque anni della mia vita la mente mi diventa bianca, come un fottuto foglio da disegno! La cosa che mi preoccupa di più è che voi sperate che io torni ad essere me stesso e ricordi il mio passato, e ne avete tutto il diritto, anzi ve lo meritereste” fece un sospiro stanco e guardò l’altro dritto negli occhi, in cerca di comprensione. “Ma io non ci riesco.”  
Il medico lasciò la mano del detective e si rannicchiò su se stesso stringendosi le ginocchia al petto, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
“So che stai pensando che non è colpa mia, che non potevo sapere cosa sarebbe successo, che ormai non posso farci niente. Non è così! _Posso_ … anzi _devo_ riavere i miei ricordi. Ma tutto quello che sono riuscito a recuperare sono dettagli insignificanti!”  
Si portò le mani nei capelli, stringendo forte i pugni all’altezza della nuca.  
"Dannazione, è così frustrante certe volte! Ogni cosa è così... così inafferrabile che è come brancolare nel buio!”  
Sherlock gli si avvicinò maggiormente, alla ricerca del suo sguardo. Davvero credeva ciò? Pensava davvero che fosse colpa sua?  
“John” disse dolcemente “non pensarlo nemmeno per un istante. Sei un essere umano. Non sei in grado di controllare la tua mente in modo così radicale… Nemmeno io posso. Quelli che tu chiami ‘dettagli insignificanti’, per me sono ricordi preziosissimi, fondamentali! Mi mostrano che stai tornando da me.” A quel punto distolse lo sguardo dall’altro e guardò in basso, verso il figlio “Da noi.”  
   
   
  
*Errore voluto, in fondo Hamish ha solo 4 anni!  
**Clarence gate è l’ingresso più vicino a Baker Street.  
   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!! Grazie per chi è arrivato a leggere fino a qui! :)  
> Questa è la mia prima storia in assoluto (e si lo so... sono un po' masochista dato che mi sono già imbarcata in una long...) e sono davvero curiosa di sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> Ma non saremmo qui se non fosse per una persona che mi ha sostenuto moltissimo (oltre a farmi da beta) dandomi un sacco di consigli utili.... Sì DonnieTZ, sto parlando di te :D  
> Tornando a noi: la storia è frutto di un mio sogno che non ne voleva sapere di abbandonarmi. Alcuni capitoli sono già pronti e cercherò di aggiornare una volta a settimana. Nel caso ritardassi portate pazienza: venerdì parto per andare a vivere in Inghilterra, quindi la mia routine subirà non pochi scombussolamenti!  
> That's all folks! Al prossimo capitolo!!


End file.
